And One More Thing
by ChasingRainbows90
Summary: Random Holby fic :)


**This is another random thing that was started based on notes I made in induction at midnight because I couldn't sleep. I've written most of it - so hopefully no risk of abandonment :) (not that I've really actually abandoned any of mine I don't think). Anyway hopefully this is ok - and I'm sorry if some of the voices aren't quite right. **

"You ready for this" Mo asked gently as she watched her friend pull himself in to the seat opposite her in the staff canteen. Despite it being 8:45am and therefore over an hour later than their normal early start time, both were looking exhausted and had an air of wanting to be absolutely anywhere else than where they were currently sat.

"You have got to be kidding" was Jonny's rather halfhearted response. He was near certain that events like this were designed to annoy staff and to ensure boxes are ticked rather than as any sort of beneficial exercise.

"So where's the mother of your child?" Mo asked wanting to change the subject. She was sure she'd seen Jac's name down for this day and she hoped this would lead to at least a modicum of entertainment given the current fluctuations in Jac's hormone levels. She was being likened to a bomb on the ward, only this one would regenerate after each explosion and you could never quite predict how that explosion would occur. Jonny sighed.

"Popped to the ladies" he answered, and as he spoke he heard a cough behind him. Turning round he saw that she had in fact returned and was now looking at him, hands on hips -which rather emphasised her now largely rounded abdomen - and a look of absolute annoyance on her face.

"it's bad enough I have to come on this stupid day without your big mouth announcing to the entire hospital where I have been" her voice is low but because of who she is it still draws attention from the people around them and Jac frowns, not liking this attention. Jonny groans, having already had to listen to Jac's griping for the majority of the journey here though the last mile the moans had been replaced by those relating to the baby's desire to press on her bladder rather than the fact they had to attend this day.

"You know full well we have to do this yearly" Jonny reasoned though it didn't make him any more enthusiastic. It barely seemed a year ago he had sat through similar talks with Mo when they'd been inducted in to the trust and yet now he found himself waiting here to sit through the update. In reality he'd been here well over a year but he'd been hoping against hope that his update had simple been forgotten.

"Well it's hardly worried them before" Jac grumbled, settling herself on the seat next to Jonny. She couldn't actually remember the last time she'd had to sit through one of these things - Jonny had theorised that they hadn't made her redo it because she'd terrified the speakers so much the last time though he had no proof of this and it wasn't something he could dare bring up with Jac. Secretly Jac suspected it was the hospitals way of getting her of the ward due to her insistence of working as close to her due date as was humanly possible.

"Then you must be due an update - or they think junior here needs an induction given it seems very likely you'll give birth in bay three and then go on to operate on your next patient a few hours later - a modern day women and all that" the three turn to see that Sacha has joined them and they all smile at the sight of him. His hair has gradually started to grow back and despite his offering to reshave it, Rachael had insisted that he didn't. She had gotten to the point of being a little embarrassed by people referring to him as Humpty Dumpty and besides which her own hair had started to regrow.

"Hours? I think your underestimating our Ms Naylor, there Mr L" Mo says with a grin as she looks at her colleague, "I was thinking more along the lines of labouring during an op, slipping out in to the aneasthetic room to actually push it out and then return to close up – with the baby scrubbed in and on the breast" Sacha laughed at this and Mo's smile widened. Jonny found himself looking between his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend and wondering if there was something more going on than, and that maybe Mo had been keeping something from him.

"Very funny you two" Jac responded in a way which was completely deadpan and absolutely devoid of any sense of amusement what so ever. She could understand how they had come to formulate their ideas but it still did sting a little, though she knew that Sacha really did believe in her and her ability to be a proper mother to this baby.

"You know we're only teasing" Sacha says with a smile as he gives his friend a hug despite her attempts at protesting. He presses a hand to her belly and waits in hope of receiving a kick or a punch but the baby refuses to oblige and as they pull away from each other Jac grins.

'Good baby - not giving mean uncle Sacha a kick after he teased mummy' Jac softens her voice as she speaks, one hand coming to rest on her abdomen, Jonny smiles, hearing Jac talk to their child is one of the things he has enjoyed most; how in that moment she softens though she does it less in public places such as this.

"I hate to break up this little chat, but do you think that maybe you should be heading over to the seminar room" Michael was grinning at the four of them and the four of them glared in his direction, they had, perhaps unintentionally, been trying to ignore the ticking of the clock and the fact time was indeed passing.

"I didn't think I saw your name down for this" Sacha queried, noting the fact that Michael seemed a lot more enthusiastic than he felt. Michael's grin widened somewhat and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he took in the faces of the four people who were looking at him.

"That's because it isn't there" Michael laughed a little that "I just wanted to tell you to pay attention because I'll be quizzing you later in the pub – good luck now" he added, watching as middle fingers were flicked in his direction and he disappeared back of in the direction of his work. He had been forced to sit through this, three months previously and was rather glad he wasn't in their places.

"Do we actually have to go?" Jac groaned as she got down off her chair and stretched out for a second.

"You know we do" Mo told her, though she was rather thinking along those lines and trying to work out ways in which they could escape the entire thing, "you don't by any chance think that baby of yours has any intentions of coming today?" Mo grinned as she made that additional comment and Jac frowned for a moment, as if she was genuinely considering.

"You cannot seriously be thinking of using our baby as a way of getting out of this?" Jonny questioned, though he couldn't help but feel a tad impressed at Mo's suggestion. Jac swatted at him a little.

"Well I am almost 38 weeks so it's not an impossibility" Jac informs him, with a smile. She knows it's unlikely but there's nothing to say it definitely can't happen and there's a small part of her that's thinking, if the talks get that bad, that a few well timed moans and groans could give her the means to escape. Though she knows that would be wrong.

"Ah but baby Maconie knows that mummy needs to sit through this" Jonny grins as the four of them start to walk in the direction of the seminar room. They instinctively slow their walking speeds in order to not leave Jac behind, as from previous experience this tends to cause her to get rather annoyed.

"Baby _Naylor_ knows that mummy already knows this so can leave if need be – but that doesn't mean that daddy gets too, daddy still needs to learn" Sacha and Mo exchanges glances as this conversation occurs, it sounds strange to both of them hearing Jac and Jonny refer to themselves as mummy and daddy though it saddens them both that the last name debate still seems to be going on.

"You honestly think you know more of this than me? I only sat through this last year" Jonny retorts, and Jac smiles at him, tilting her head slightly.

"I am the consultant, nurse Maconie" She tells him, though her tone is soft and teasing and he knows she means no harm by it. She isn't using it as an insult as she has done in the past.

"That's as maybe, but we'll see" he answers, with a smile.

Stepping in to the seminar room, the four of them are greeted by the course facilitator who quickly points them to some sheets of paper on which they are expected to sign in. She gives them a smile.

"It's so we know you definitely came" she tells the group with a nod of her head "and of course so you get your certificates" Jac rolled her eyes at this although she noted a flash of something in Jonny's eyes and with a silent laugh she realises that the idea of a certificate is something that makes him happy. She suddenly has an image of him pop in to her head showing him grinning broadly as a child – presumably theirs – presents him with a certificate declaring him The World's Best Daddy. She tries to shake it from her head, but there is something about it that makes her smile.

Once they have signed their names, they make their way over to the lines of chairs, and settle themselves down in the middle row. Already seated were Chantelle, Digby and Gemma who had seated themselves in the front row, near the window along with some people that none of the four recognised, who had scattered themselves about the room.

"I'm surprised our star F1 even needs to be here" Jac states as she takes in the socially awkward junior doctor, who is staring intently at the projector screen which currently contains only a photo of the hospital. She's sure she can make out a note pad on his lap.

"I didn't think you'd even been here a year" Sacha states smiling at the two F1s. Gemma turns to him and gives him a sad smile.

"We haven't, but they decided to get us in early or something" she sighs, "because having to sit through this twice in a year is obviously something I want to do" she adds. It was bad enough the first time but she's hoping that either the talks have been updated in the time that has passed or that they'll be shortened versions because it is after all only an update.

The door opens and a rather sheepish Harry slips in to the room, signing himself in before he slips in to the back row trying to stay hidden though there are already eyes on him. The trainer looks down at the place where the doctor has scribbled his signature.

"Dr Tressler, I need you up on the front row please" the woman says, in a voice rather reminiscent of a school teacher. Harry groans and moves himself to the front row where he settles himself next to Gemma, and smiles a little. Being close to her could make this a little more bearable.

"Why are you even here?" the F1 whispers to him "You've not even been here 8 months yet" she adds to clarify what she means. Harry smirks a little as he turns to face her.

"I wasn't well behaved enough first time – or didn't pay attention – or something so I get to redo the day" he answers, with a roll of his eyes though part of him thinks that maybe this will work out for the best; a day with the F1. He's already trying to work out ways in which they can liven this up.

"Right I think we're only waiting on a Serena Campbell" the trainer announced with a quick glance at the watch she swore. She strode to the front of the room and positioned herself in front of the projector and smiled at the group. "I don't really see that we should be late in starting" she started as the door opened and Serena slipped in with an apologetic smile.

"My daughter wouldn't get up, sorry" she states, quickly scribbling a signature and slipping in to the remaining seat on the middle row. The trainer rolls her eyes at this and doesn't even acknowledge the late comer.

"Now I'm Stephanie Gillard and I'm the course facilitator for today. I work in the e-learning department but I've also been running these update sessions for the past year" The trainer introduced herself before she turned and grabbed a set of booklets from the table behind her which she handed out to the group, "these are handbooks for the talk and contain a lot of the information along with an itinerary for today's talks and activities, so if any of you fall asleep" at this point she looked rather pointedly at Harry "then you can work out where we are up too. Now our first speaker is here – so I'll hand you over to Emilia Heywood"


End file.
